


after the heartbreak

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura mentioned, Angst, Confused Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), S8 One-Shot, Shiro comforts Keith, broganes, hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19582975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith doesn't know how to express his heartbreak to anyone and Shiro voluntarily goes to speak with him about it.





	after the heartbreak

Shiro hesitated to knock on Keith’s door, but he also knew that he wasn’t going to show his emotions to just anyone, unless it’s him. So, the captain lightly knocked on the door and it automatically opened.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith was sitting on his bed, with his sketchbook. “What’s up?” Shiro sighed, walking in and sitting next to his little brother.

He got a glance at the sketchbook and it seemed that Keith had been drawing a memory, a memory that was clearly important to him. “So, I’m sure you know about Allura and Lane’s new...Relationship,” Despite how quickly the Black Paladin’s expression had changed, he nodded. “How are you handling it?” 

“I’m happy for him,” Shiro knew what he was really thinking. “He finally got the girl he’s always wanted, and he came to me for reassurance...Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Even though Keith is a lot more mature then he was when he had originally left the team, but it’s not any harder to tell when he’s lying. 

“Keith, you know you can’t lie to me,” Keith looked away from him. “Pidge, Hunk and I all know that it’s killing you inside. You don’t think that none of us never noticed your jealous expressions you would make whenever Lance flirted with Allura?”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, glancing at Shiro again. “You’re not good at hiding it. Heck, the only reason Lance doesn’t know is because he’s as oblivious as I was with Adam,” It was difficult for him to talk about his ex fiancee sometimes, but this was about Keith, not him. “You know I’m here for you, and you know where my room is.” Shiro got up to leave, but Keith grabs the hemming of his uniform top. 

He turns around and sees his friend’s eyes watering. 

“I am happy for Lance,” He says quietly. “But I’m also not happy…” Shiro sits back down next to him. “How long have the three of you known?”

“How you feel about Lance?” Shiro thought back for a moment. “Pidge and I have known since your guys’ “bonding moment”,” He did the air quotes, earning a slight glare from Keith. “I think Hunk has known since Lance told him how emo you were in the elevator.”

Keith continued to wipe tears away from his eyes, until Shiro takes his hands away from his brother’s face. 

“It really hurts, Shiro,” Keith speaks quietly. “He’s so brave, kind, beautiful. He may be annoying sometimes, but he always believed in me as a leader, no matter what. He would do anything for any of us in a heartbeat...I don’t care if this is super cheesy and romantic, he is the universe to me. I want him to be happy, I just wish it was with me.” 

It was by this point that Keith was sobbing and Shiro had pulled him into a hug. He knew the cry of heartbreak, but this was probably the worst case of all. 

“I’m in love with him, Shiro,” He whispered. “But he loves someone else.”

There was a knock on the door and Keith wipes the tear marks away when the door opens to reveal the tan beauty himself. Lance looked at Keith confused for a moment before turning over to Shiro. “Sam sent me to tell you that he and Allura need you in the med bay.” Shiro nodded and left Keith’s room. Leaving it to be just the leader and his right hand man. 

“You okay man?” Lance slowly sat down on the bed,

Inside Keith’s mind, it kept telling him not to look into the brunette’s blue orbs, but his heart could feel the tug of his friend’s worried expression. Most people see him as a lone wolf that doesn’t express emotions. But they don’t understand that his heart and mind were constantly at war with one another. Torn over making the right decisions, how he feels, it even leads to him feeling like the universe was suffocating him.

But for this battle, his heart won as Keith looked over to the man beside him. “I’m just a little stressed out, Lance,” He rested his head on his knees. “Sometimes I wish it wasn’t us, you know?”

This catches Lance’s attention. “What do you mean?”

“Like, I know I’m half-Galra and you were already attending the Garrison,” He kept his legs close to his chest. “But most of us were teenagers when we entered this war. And we didn’t even get a choice in the matter. Could you imagine a reality where we didn’t have to defend the universe?”

Lance leaned back against the wall, thinking about how to answer this question. “I’m sure there are many realities where that is the case. Slav would probably tell us if we asked.”

“Even though it’s tough to be the leader most times, I’m also glad we’re the universe defenders,” Keith’s lips upturned into a soft smile. “We never would’ve become good friends...And if I’m being totally honest, you’re my best friend, Lance.” Heat rose to his cheeks, while also feeling the crack of his heart as he said “friend”.

“What about Shiro?”

Keith only grinned. “He’s a good friend, but we consider each other brothers, since I’ve known him since I was twelve,” Releasing his legs, and leaning against the wall beside Lance. “But I consider you my best friend because you always have my back and you are always you.” Lance blushed, with a small smile shared between them.

The Black Paladin moved off the wall and pulled his friend in for a tight hug. It caught Lance offguard at first, but he soon hugged him back. Keith’s heart was racing, and he dearly hoped that the Cuban couldn’t feel it. The embrace lasted for a few ticks before Lance let go first.

“I’m going to just be heading to the training deck,” Lance mentioned as he stood up. “You can join me if you want? You were always trying to get me to train back at the Castle.”

Keith smirked and shook his head. “It’s okay Lance, I might take you up on that offer later but not right now.”

Lance shrugged. “Alright, suit yourself. See you later then.”

But barely before Lance left, Keith almost spoke up again. He wanted to say it. But he cared more about his friend’s happiness rather than his own.  _ I love you so much. _

  
Lance left the room and he could feel the tear that fell down his grinning face.  _ Keith, if only you knew what you do to me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a much shorter one-shot than I'm used to doing but I wrote this awhile ago and it definitely shows. I just wanted to post something and multichapter stories aren't making that very easy for me to do right now. Anyways, I wrote this because I really like sad pining Keith (no clue why) and Shiro comforting him about it so alas this was bound to be written. Hopefully I can update one of my other fics soon so for the time being, enjoy this :)  
> ~Autie


End file.
